Lost
by Roxas Sandwich
Summary: Ini mungkin...saat terakhirku... SoraXRoxas. RnR. Oneshot


**HALOO**

**Saya di siniii**

**Ah, KOPLAK**

**Hanya sekedar iseng...**

**Silakan baca dan review**

**A Kingdom Hearts fanfic by**** CFS**

**KH and its characters are not mine. They are SE's**

**I'm ****just a maniac who writes and laugh insanely and then cry hard...**

**LOST**

_Musim salju._

_Aku suka salju._

_Warnanya yang putih dan dingin mencerminkan ketentraman dan keabadian._

_Apakah aku benar?_

_Aku...mungkin salah._

_Siapa tahu?_

_Benar, kan?_

Aku menatap butiran-butiran putih cantik itu dari balik jendela. Mereka berjatuhan perlahan melewati dedaunan pohon dan genteng rumah-rumah. Ah, seandainya aku bisa seperti mereka, aku pasti bisa merasakan indahnya dunia dengan leluasa. Tapi sayang...

"Sora?"

Aku segera berbalik pada respon suara yang kudengar. Kulihat dia datang dengan wajah cemas, bola mata biru yang cantik, dan rambut pirang berkilau yang selalu membuatku iri. Dia adikku. Adikku satu-satunya yang selalu ada untukku terutama sejak aku mulai menderita _bronchitis_.

"Hai, Roxas," kataku pelan.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" dia mendekat, duduk di sampingku yang waktu itu sedang berada di atas ranjang.

"Sudah, kok." aku tersenyum, berharap dia akan tersenyum juga padaku. Dia tersenyum. Aku bahagia. Tidak. Aku tidak bahagia. Senyumnya terkesan dipaksakan.

"Aku.." tiba-tiba dia terbata. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan dan wajahnya berubah penuh kesedihan.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi yang kubuat-buat. Dia masih diam. Mungkin berpikir.. bahwa aku akan segera mati.

"Apa..." dia terbata lagi. Aku melempar sebuah senyum lebar yang dulu selalu kuperlihatkan padanya saat aku masih sehat.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa? Kau pasti berpikir yang aneh-aneh, ya?" kuulurkan tangan untuk mengelus kepalanya. Di luar dugaanku, dia malah sesenggukan. Aku jadi makin heran.

"Sora.. aku..."

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" suaraku serak. Aku mungkin harus minum air jahe atau sejenisnya.. Tidak.

"Kau tidak akan pergi, kan?" suaranya makin bergetar. Air mata berjatuhan ke kasurku. Senyumku menghilang. Wajahku terasa panas. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian, kan?"

"Roxas..." suaraku melemah. Sudah kuduga, dia akan mengatakan itu. Sudah berkali-kali aku mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Aku bosan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku mungkin akan segera pergi...dan..meninggalkan setengah jiwaku ini sendirian.

Dan aku selalu mengatakan padanya, "Aku tidak akan pergi, Roxas." sambil tersenyum kecut dibuat-buat.

Namun Roxas hanya mengerjap kuat, menyingkirkan air matanya..dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku janji." tambahku.

Roxas sudah terbiasa dengan kalimat tadi. Dia tidak merespon yang lain, selain memelukku cepat dan erat. Ah, dia hangat. Sangat hangat. Rasanya seperti sedang duduk di karpet beludru di depan perapian megah sambil menyelimuti diri dengan selimut tebal di musim dingin yang sangat menusuk.

Namun, aku masih bisa mendengar suara isakkannya.

Yang paling menyakitkan.

Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di punggungnya, menghangatkan Roxas walaupun aku tahu, aku sendirilah yang sebenarnya merasa kedinginan.

_Dingin._

_Sangat dingin._

_Sakit..._

"Um, Roxas," kataku, melepas pelukan Roxas. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Bola biru cantik itu berair dan memantulkan lebih banyak cahaya dari sebelumnya. Warna iris yang dalam, membuatku hampir tenggelam.

"Maaf... aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabku. "Oh ya. Ayah dan Ibu kemana?"

"Mereka sedang keluar untuk mengunjungi klien mereka."

"Oh, begitu." aku menundukkan kepala lemah. "Hei,"

Roxas menatapku.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" entah ada apa dengan diriku, aku jadi ingin jalan-jalan ke luar. Terkurung di dalam kamar selama berhari-hari, bahkan berminggu-minggu telah membuatku gila. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah pergi keluar bersama adikku dan mengunjungi sebuah tempat favorit kami waktu kecil. Taman bermain di dekat sebuah kebun anggur milik pria setengah baya yang galak. Di sana, aku dan Roxas mengubur benda rahasia kami. Benda rahasia Roxas adalah sebuah kotak musik setinggi 5 senti. Benda itu ditemukan oleh seorang anak bandel yang kemudian merusaknya sedetik setelah ia menemukannya. Roxas menangis karena itu dan aku berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi benda rahasia milikku masih belum ditemukan orang lain. Aku akan mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Roxas.

Dia memelototkan mata kemudian cepat-cepat berkata, "Tidak!"

Aku menghela nafas, "Kenapa?"

"Aku.. aku akan disini menemanimu..." suaranya melemah.

"Roxas. Aku tidak bilang kalau kau harus jalan-jalan sendirian."

Roxas mengembalikan ukuran matanya ke semula. "..."

"Aku mau ikut jalan-jalan," kataku dengan senyuman yang kubuat-buat supaya terlihat indah.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak.. Kau tidak boleh pergi keluar. Kau sakit. Kau harus istirahat yang banyak..."

"Hmm," aku mengedipkan satu mata, "apa kau pikir aku selemah itu? Bronchitis bukanlah apa-apa buatku."

Aku bodoh.

Aku berbohong.

Roxas diam.

"Ayolah. Aku sudah terlalu lama terkurung di sini."

"Tapi..."

"Kau pasti juga bosan kan terus-menerus menjagaku seperti suster?" sebisaku, suaraku kubuat seperti suara orang sehat.

"...tidak.. aku tidak akan bosan menjagamu... aku..dilahirkan untuk menjagamu, kan?" suaranya sangat lembut, membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Kau anak yang sangat baik, Rox."

"Sora.. aku pasti akan menjagamu. Aku.. tidak akan membuatku kecewa.."

Aku terkekeh mendengar kalimatnya, "Hehheeh, aku sudah tahu itu." aku memberinya senyuman lain sebelum beranjak dari kasur dan menyambar sebuah syal biru di gantungan baju yang ada. Roxas terus menatapku seolah matanya telah terpatri pada mataku. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. "Kita akan pergi ke tempat-tempat kesukaan kita waktu TK. Bagaimana menurutmu?" kataku kemudian, melempar sebuah syal biru lain padanya.

Roxas menangkap syal itu dengan satu tangan, masih menatapku.

"Ayo!" kataku lagi. Aku sudah menlingkarkan syal biru itu ke leherku. Rasa hangat yang diberikan rajutan wol biru itu tidak sehangat perapian atau selimut tebal. Namun itu cukup membantuku.

Roxas menggeleng. "Tidak.."

"Kenapa? Kita akan pergi ke taman di dekat kebun anggur itu. Kau suka taman itu, kan?"

"Iya... tapi.."

"Makanya, ayo cepat berdiri dan pakai syal itu."

"Aku tidak mau pergi.."

"Tidak mau?" aku mengerutkan dahi.

Roxas menggeleng lagi. "Tidak."

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi sendiri saja," kataku lalu melangkah perlahan ke pintu kamarku. Aku tahu,

"Tunggu! Aku ikut denganmu!" Roxas tidak akan membiarkanku pergi sendirian. Aku menolehnya lalu tersenyum ramah. Dia melingkarkan syal di lehernya lalu mendekatiku. "Sebentar saja, ya?"

Aku mengangguk lalu meraih tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah hangat kami.

_Udara sangat dingin._

_Salju mendera tubuh kami._

_Tubuhku menggigil hebat._

_Nafasku sesak._

_Aku tersengal._

"Sora?" suara Roxas hampir tak dapat kudengar. Sesuatu menutupi telingaku. "Sora?"

"Ah, iya?" kataku akhirnya. Aku berusaha bernafas normal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya..." aku tersengal lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Roxas mengerutkan wajahnya, "Sepertinya kau tidak baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kita pulang saja.."

"Roxas," aku menatapnya dan tersenyum. Bibirku membiru dan kering. Dapat kulihat pada kornea Roxas yang berkilauan itu. "tidak. Jangan pulang dulu.. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu.."

"Apa itu? Kau bisa memberikannya setelah kita pulang..."

"Tidak bisa. Benda itu..ada di taman.."

"Tapi..."

Aku kembali tersenyum, "Ayo." dan mempererat pegangan tanganku pada tangan Roxas. Dia hanya mengikutiku dengan langkah lesu walaupun aku lebih lesu darinya. Roxas tidak berkata lagi. Dia diam. Aku..

_Aku.._

_Salju semakin deras...dan kejam.._

_Dingin.._

_Sangat dingin.._

_Dinginnya menusuk hingga ke sumsum tulang belakangku.._

_Saraf-saraf__krause__-ku sudah tidak bisa menerima rangsang dingin lagi._

_Jantungku berdenyut aneh._

_Paru-paruku serasa membeku._

Kami mencapai taman bermain itu. Seluruhnya tertimbun salju. Putih. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membedakan kotak pasir dan paving batu abu-abu yang ada. Semua putih.

"Kita sudah sampai. Sekarang apa?" sahut Roxas dari sampingku.

"..." aku tidak bisa berkata. Dadaku sesak bukan main. Aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan bebas. Jantungku berdenyut semakin aneh.. Apa.. Apa ini? Apa aku..

"Sora?" Roxas menolehku. Melihatku yang berlutut sambil memegang dada. Aku sesenggukan, tersengal-sengal. "Sora!"

Roxas ikut berlutut, satu tangan di punggungku dan yang lain berada di atas tanganku yang memegangi dada.

"Roxas..."

"Sora.. k-kita harus pulang.. Udara dingin ini tidak baik untukmu.." dia panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku..." kataku berbohong. Aku bangkit perlahan kemudian berjalan ke arah pohon _willow_ yang ada di ujung taman itu. Daunnya rontok, rantingnya yang gemuk dan kuat tertutup salju. Aku berjalan sangat pelan namun kusadari Roxas hanya berjalan ke arahku.

Kulihat di bawah pohon. Aku ingat lokasi kusembunyikan benda rahasiaku. Tapi bagian itu telah tertutup salju sehingga sulit menemukannya. Aku berlutut dan tanganku meraba tanah salju di bawah.

"Sora.." Roxas memanggilku lagi.

"Aku..." nafasku tersengal. Dadaku makin sakit. "Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu, Roxas..."

"Kenapa?" dia bertanya. Aku terus meraba kemudian menggali secara _random_.

"Karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang boleh memilikinya..."

"Sora.." dia terisak. Aku ikut terisak namun tidak berhenti menggali. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam. Tanganku mencapai kedalaman yang dingin, sebuah lubang besar tercipta di bawah pohon itu. Lalu aku berhasil menemukannya. Sebuah kotak coklat yang sudah usang. Aku sangat mengenal kotak itu dan saat kugoyangkan, sesuatu bergerak di dalamnya.

"Apa itu?" Roxas bertanya. Wajahnya terlihat samar-samar bagiku.

"Ini benda rahasiaku." aku membuka kotak itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau mengambilnya? Bukankah kau bilang, benda itu akan kau berikan pada orang yang kau cintai?" dia sangat lugu dan manis.

"Aku...akan memberikannya..." aku mengeluarkan isi kotak itu. Sebuah kaling dengan bandul mirip sayap malaikat berwarna emas. Benda itu adalah jimat keberuntunganku. Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang penjual mainan di dekat rumah. Memang kekanak-kanakan tapi ini kubeli dengan uang tabunganku waktu TK.

"Itu..." bisik Roxas. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengalungkan kalung itu ke lehernya.

"Ini untukmu, Roxas."

Mata Roxas dipenuhi air mata. "Tapi..."

"Karena kau adalah adikku.. yang kusayang." bandul mirip sayap malaikan itu bergelantungan di depan dada Roxas. "Lihat. Itu sangat cocok untukmu..."

"Sora..." air matanya menetes ke tanah bersalju. Aku menyeka air matanya dengan tangan dan tersenyum.

_Semakin dingin..._

_Nafasku semakin sesak..._

_Serasa hampir berhenti..._

_Jantungku membeku..._

_Paru-paruku berhenti bekerja._

"Roxas," kataku pelan. Aku bergerak kemudian mencium keningnya yang dingin. Roxas menatapku setelah itu. Semakin banyak air mata di pipinya. Semakin sakit dadaku.

"Kakak, aku..."

Aku tersenyum lagi. Senyum ini adalah senyum paling hangat yang pernah kuberikan padanya. "Aku sayang kamu, adikku."

Dan aku ambruk.

"Sora?" kudengar sayup-sayup suara Roxas memanggilku. Dia berteriak. "Sora? SORA?"

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhku terkulai di tanah salju yang dingin

Entah kenapa, rasanya sangat nyaman..

Dinginnya berubah menjadi hangat.

"Sora? Sora, jangan pergi... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Kumohon.. Sadarlah..."

Suara Roxas terdengar sangat merdu di telingaku.

Walaupun aku hanya bisa mendengarnya sebentar...

Sebelum semuanya berubah hitam..

**FIN**

**H-HHHUUAAAAAAA**

**HIKS HIKS HIKSSSSS**

***Author dihajar rame-rame***

**Sorry..**

**Ane memang suka cerita yang sedih-sedih gaje…**

**NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE**

**BTW, review iyah~ Ahahaha**

**TRIVIA:**

*** Kalung yang Sora berikan pada Roxas itu kira-kira wujudnya hampir sama dengan kalungnya Kyrie dari Devil May Cry 4 ;D ;D**

***Ide taman bermain di dekat kebun anggur aku dapat dari Silent Hill Homecoming.**

***Terinspirasi dari Proof of Life yang dinyanyikan oleh Rin Kagamine.**

***Originalnya kutulis di note FB**** (nggak penting, tauk!). Nyeheheheheee**

**Akhir kata,**

**SALAM SUPER**

**(c) CFS**


End file.
